An Honest Love Letter
by dante frohike
Summary: What do you do when you love someone that you can't have?
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Act 1 Scene 1  
  
TIME: Present in the evening around Christmas  
  
PLACE: A small suburban city outside of Boston, Massachusetts. It is quiet and serene. The houses are far apart and each house has a little front yard.  
  
AT RISE: Stage right, there is a wooden swing love seat enough for two only. It hangs from a sturdy oak tree. Stage Left, there is a small house the insides could be seen from the audience's point of view. There is a small bedroom with a clock and kitchen is visible. A woman thirty pounds overweight twenty- three years old, Iris, walks from the stage toward the wooden swing set underneath a big tree decorated with Xmas lights.  
  
IRIS  
  
(As she is walking, she stumbles and falls.) Damn it!  
  
She tries to move her leg but it is much too painful. She manages to get up on one leg and hops slowly. A man, Ethan, enters and starts running toward Iris when he sees her stumbling.  
  
ETHAN(shouting) Iris! Are you okay?  
  
IRIS(irate) Gee..what do you think? (pause) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh.  
  
ETHAN (He walks over to Iris.) No matter. Here, let me give you a piggyback ride. (He offers to give her a hand.)  
  
IRIS It's okay. I am fine. (At that instant she, losing her balance, falls onto the floor)  
  
ETHAN Oh! Come on. Let me help. You look really ugly sitting on the ground like that.  
  
IRIS(meekly) Okay.  
  
Ethan hoists Iris on his back with effort because she is overweight.  
  
ETHAN Where are you coming from? You smell like beer.  
  
IRIS You know I don't drink. I was just at some party and yeah.  
  
ETHAN That's why I don't bother going either. (pause) How's the ankle?  
  
IRIS It's not that bad. I was just walking to the swings to sit for a while. It's my comfort chair.  
  
ETHAN Do you mind if I sit with you on the comfort chair?  
  
IRIS Could you? It's Friday and I just want to sit outside.  
  
Ethan continues to piggyback Iris to wooden swing set.  
  
IRIS (While Iris is still on Ethan's back) I hate rain. I was walking from the grocery store and I got caught like a drowned rat. (with a disgruntle look)  
  
Ethan places Iris gently on the swings and stares into her eyes.  
  
ETHAN Now, it's absolutely wonderful.  
  
IRIS(quickly to change the subject) You know what they say about New England weather. If you don't like it, just wait awhile.  
  
ETHAN You have the most beautiful eyes, you know that?  
  
IRIS Thanks. That was random. ETHAN Yeah..I always wanted to tell you but it never seems like the right time. Your eyes are really.I don't know. It's as if they know how to speak.  
  
Ethan stares into her eyes again. Iris looks away.  
  
IRIS  
  
Ethan, I hate it when people stare at me. Too personal.  
  
ETHAN  
  
Oh! You mean like this? (He stares into her eyes. She looks away.) I am sorry. I am just kidding. (pause) I used to have the biggest crush on you.  
  
IRIS (laugh) Really! Wow! I think that was definitely the funniest thing I heard all day. I am not a damsel in distress. I am just a damsel in need of a new ankle.  
  
ETHAN Fine. You caught me. I was just saying it. (laughs)  
  
A weird awkward silence.  
  
IRIS By the way, how's Diana?  
  
ETHAN (kind of caught by surprise) Diana is wonderful. She is so focused on her new job. I hardly ever see her.  
  
IRIS I haven't talk to her in forever. When you see her tell her that I miss her. (pause) We used to be the best of friends.  
  
ETHAN She talks about you a lot. She does. We should all go do dinner or something like that.  
  
Iris smiles.  
  
IRIS That would be wonderful. I would really like that. We'd better go. It's late.  
  
ETHAN Yeah. (He is about to give her a piggy ride back but Iris stops him. They get up from the bench. They walk slowly to her house.)  
  
IRIS I am fine now. (yawns) Excuse me.  
  
ETHAN You don't have to do the whole "Excuse me" thing with me. It's me Ethan.  
  
They reach her place.  
  
IRIS Thanks for everything. Good night.  
  
ETHAN Don't mention it. (He hugs her tightly.) Good night. (pause) Do you want to go have breakfast together tomorrow?  
  
IRIS Sure. Just come by tomorrow at ten.  
  
ETHAN Okay. I bet you will be late.  
  
IRIS Do you really know me that well?  
  
ETHAN Of course.  
  
Iris opens the door and goes in. Ethan turns around and walks off stage. Iris watches Ethan leaves the stage through her window.  
  
IRIS(whispers) I used to like you too.Night.  
  
The whole stage starts to dim. As the stage is getting darker and darker, clocking ticking could be heard. TICK TOCK TICK TOCK.. 


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Act 1 Scene 2  
  
TIME: The next day at two PM  
  
PLACE: Iris' house  
  
AT RISE: Iris' house is seen. The bedroom is in the back. The kitchen is on stage left. There is also a kitchen table. There is a big clock on the wall. The things in the house are out of order. Iris is still sleeping although the sun is shining brightly already. Ethan walks toward Iris' door. He knocks. No one responds.  
  
ETHAN Iris?  
  
He knocks again. Iris jolts out of bed. She quickly hops out and puts on her robe.  
  
IRIS Coming! I am so sorry.  
  
ETHAN It's okay.  
  
Iris reaches the door and opens it.  
  
ETHAN Hi.  
  
IRIS I am so sorry. I overslept. What time is it?  
  
ETHAN It's okay. It's two. I knew you were going to be late.  
  
IRIS You win again. We even missed late breakfast. You should probably come in.  
  
They walk into the kitchen. They sit down at the kitchen table.  
  
IRIS How about we just eat here? For once, I actually have food.  
  
Ethan does not respond. He is distracted.  
  
IRIS Ethan?  
  
ETHAN Yes?  
  
IRIS Do you want to eat in?  
  
ETHAN Sure.  
  
IRIS What's wrong?  
  
ETHAN I talked to Diana this morning. We got into a fight.  
  
IRIS Over what?  
  
ETHAN She can't make it to the cruise.  
  
IRIS  
  
What cruise?  
  
ETHAN We thought that a week together would make things better. So we book tickets for the cruise.  
  
IRIS  
  
And she can't make it now?  
  
ETHAN  
  
Nope. She said that there is a training program at Mass General and she signed up for it.  
  
IRIS Maybe she can switch with somebody later.  
  
  
  
ETHAN Do you want to go with me? Instead of staying in New England and getting a frostbite, you can be getting a tan.  
  
IRIS I'll see.  
  
ETHAN  
  
Okay. You are going. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Is it me or have things been really slow? After work, I just go home and watch TV.  
  
IRIS  
  
People live the life they choose and then complain about it. Ethan, you don't even like to socialize.  
  
ETHAN Sometimes I think you are just too brilliant.  
  
IRIS  
  
I know.  
  
Iris is opening and closing cabinets looking for something.  
  
ETHAN Missing something?  
  
IRIS Yeah...I can't find the flour. I think I used it up when I was trying to bake a cake from scratch.  
  
ETHAN You...bake a cake from scratch? I don't believe it  
  
IRIS I'm optimistic! What do you want to do now? I can't make pancakes.  
  
ETHAN I'll run home to get the flour.  
  
Ethan gets up and before he goes...  
  
ETHAN I'll be back!  
  
IRIS Go!  
  
He leaves. Iris starts cooking.  
  
IRIS(thinking aloud) Cruise? Ethan? It'll be fun..sun..water..clean beaches..me..him..alone..Oh..my god..  
  
The stage darkens and only the clock could be heard ticking. 


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

ACT 1 Scene 3  
  
TIME: Same day at 4pm.  
  
PLACE: Iris' house.  
  
AT RISE: Same as before. Iris is lying in bed sleeping. Tossing and turning, she slowly wakes up.  
  
IRIS 4 pm? (She walks to the kitchen and gets a bowl, milk and cereal.) I am starving. When did I fall asleep?  
  
The doorbell rings. It is Ethan, panting. He ran here.  
  
ETHAN(panting) Are you okay?  
  
IRIS Huh?  
  
ETHAN(panting) I called a million times. I thought you had an accident or something.  
  
IRIS No..I fell asleep. What's up?  
  
ETHAN(calmed) Diana said that she definitely can't go. So can you take the third week of January off?  
  
IRIS I don't think I can. I already (pause)..promised Vera I will hang out with her in Vermont. Go skiing.  
  
Ethan stares in her eyes but Iris looks away.  
  
ETHAN I already bought tickets. Could you please go? Vera you could hang out with anytime. How often do you get to hang out with me? Just the two of us?  
  
IRIS  
  
Ethan? Do you know what you are asking me here?  
  
ETHAN I am asking you to come on a trip with me. What's wrong with asking you to go on a cruise with me?  
  
IRIS Ethan, you can't ask me to be your girlfriend for a week.  
  
ETHAN I am not asking.(pause) I just want to go with you. I can't go alone. Iris, Diana and I are having problems.  
  
IRIS Ethan.I can't be her substitute.  
  
Ethan stands in right in front of her, blocking her. He tries to look into her eyes but she looks at the floor. Ethan kissed Iris. Then stared into each other's eyes. Still in an embrace...  
  
IRIS Don't make it harder than it has to be.  
  
ETHAN Why? Just give me one good reason. Then I'll let go.  
  
IRIS(distinctly) Will you leave Diana if I said yes?  
  
Ethan paused. He is not sure how to answer.  
  
ETHAN Yes.  
  
IRIS Don't lie. I know you too well.  
  
Ethan hugs Iris tighter.  
  
IRIS Ethan...I don't want to let go either but...  
  
ETHAN Yes. I will leave her for you. It is much too hard to keep it alive. I'm too tired. IRIS Ethan. This is wrong. I really can't.  
  
Iris pulls Ethan away.  
  
ETHAN Why do you always have to push people away? Always putting air of "Everybody is going to break my heart. I don't want to be in love." What are you so afraid of?  
  
IRIS This is not how I imagined it. I want someone to be mine. All mine. I don't want to steal someone else's boyfriend.  
  
ETHAN Iris.I already feel that you are part of me. I know that yellow makes you happy. You like to take long showers, sleep late. You don't like chocolate.  
  
IRIS Stop. (pause) But I know that you still love Diana.  
  
  
  
An awkward silence reigns the stage.  
  
IRIS You should go.  
  
Without anything else to say to change her mind, Ethan leaves. Iris sadly watches him go. Iris walks back to the kitchen and resumes eating the cereal but you know Ethan is still on her mind.  
  
IRIS (Looks at the clock.) Only you and I remember this minute of hurt.  
  
The stage darkens. TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK 


	4. Act 1 Scece 4

ACT 1 Scene 4  
  
TIME: Evening, four months later, spring  
  
PLACE: At the wooden swing set  
  
AT RISE: At the wooden swing set underneath the big oak tree. The night is clear and beautiful. A large moon and millions of stars twinkle above. Iris swings gently by herself. The grass below her has blossomed flowers. Ethan sees her and walks toward her. He is holding a small bag in his hand.  
  
ETHAN I knew I would find you here.  
  
IRIS Ethan.  
  
Silence.  
  
ETHAN Iris, thank you for the wedding gift.  
  
IRIS It's not a big deal. As long as you like it.  
  
Ethan sat down next to her on the swings. He gives her the bag.  
  
IRIS What is it? (She opens it.) A yellow umbrella?  
  
ETHAN Remember how much you hate being caught in the rain? Yellow makes you happy. So I thought this way you won't be so angry when it rains....  
  
Iris with the warmest smile turns to Ethan. She looks him straight in the eye.  
  
IRIS I (takes a breath) have one favor to ask of you.  
  
ETHAN Anything.  
  
IRIS (Stares Ethan in the eyes.) Will you always remember me?  
  
ETHAN How about I 'll see that and raise it to, "I will always love you too?"  
  
Iris smiles.  
  
Iris gets up from the swings. Then Ethan does too.  
  
ETHAN Do you want me to walk you home?  
  
IRIS Nah..the last distance must be walked alone.  
  
Iris turns to leave. Ethan watches her leave. Iris turns her head to see Ethan staring at her. They stare at each other for a second. They leave in opposite directions. The stage is empty. The moon shines so ever more brightly. The clock ticks. TICK TOCK TICK TOCK......... 


End file.
